Bonnie's Torture
by MerridewLover
Summary: Bonnie gets tortured by the Tree-Men, but who ends up saving her from them? I think you can guess. ONESHOT. *WARNING*SPOILERS FROM THE RETURN: NIGHTFALL*


****

**Heyy guys, before I go on with the One-shot; SPOILERS FROM THE RETURN: NIGHTFALL, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SOME SPOILERS. Also, I would like to say that the _italics_ are from the actual book, and the normal font is mine.**

**Damon: Hey, Khadijah?  
Me: _What_ Damon?  
Damon: You don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Me: GO OUT AND FEED OR SOMETHING! *throws random hard objects at him 'till he leaves* Well, that's better. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Bonnie's slight body was still lying on the altar, pale and cold-looking. But now _four_ of the hideous Tree-Men had hold of her, one at each hand and one at each foot. They were already pulling so hard that she was lifted up into the air._

_And Bonnie was awake. But not screaming. Not making any noise to attract attention to herself; and Elena realized with a rush of love and horror and desperation that _that_ was why she hadn't been making a fuss before. She wanted the major players here to fight their fight without the bother of rescuing her._

_The Tree-Men leaned back._

_Bonnie's face contorted in agony._

Bonnie felt the pain of her limbs being pulled to such an extent that they would rip out of their sockets; it was terrible. She felt so much pain, so much _pain_! She wanted to cry out, to be freed from this torture of the Tree-Men, but she wouldn't scream. She _couldn't_. If she stayed quiet no matter how much pain she felt then no one would notice her. Everyone would finish their battles, and how important is she, to have to be saved, when the battles going on were about if _any_ of them would get out alive. She had to endure it. She would be strong.

She bit her lip, and tried to hold in the scream. She succeeded—_for now_.

_It was in the middle of this that Elena shouted, "Damon, look down!" Her voice seemed weak over the cacophony of shrieks and sobs and fury all around. "Damon! Look down—at _Bonnie_!"_

_Nothing so far had been able to break Damon's concentration—he seemed determine to find out where Stefan was being kept—or to kill Shinichi trying._

_No, to Elena's surprise, Damon's head jerked around immediately. He looked down._

Bonnie knew that the next lean father would be her limit.

_The Tree-Men leaned back farther. And despite herself, Bonnie screamed._

"_You see?" laughed Shinichi. "Each of your friends will die in agony or worse. One by one, we will take you!"_

_That was when Damon seemed to really go crazy. He began moving like quicksilver, like a leaping flame, like some animal with reflexes far faster than Shinichi's. now there was a sword in his hand, undoubtedly conjured up by the magic housekey, and the sword slashed through the branches even as the branches reached out to trap him. And then he was airborne, leaping over the railing fir the second time that night._

_This time Damon's balance was perfect, and far from breaking bones, he made a graceful, catlike landing just beside Bonnie. And then his sword was flashing in an arc, sweeping all around Bonnie, and the tough, fingerlike tips of the branches that held her were cut cleanly away._

Bonnie felt so much relief when Damon cut all the Tree-Men away. But she was still so sore, she couldn't move an inch. Then she knew Damon wrapped his arms around her small body, lifting her into his arms.

_A moment later, Bonnie was being lifted, being held by Damon as he leaped easily off the rough-hewn altar and was lost in the shadows near the house._

Soon, Bonnie saw gray dots dancing in front of her eyes, and all she was sure of was that Damon Salvatore—who had let her almost be killed once before—had saved her.

Then darkness surrounded her, as she fell into a sleep, resting her joints from the sheer torture they were put through. And Bonnie McCullough fell limp in Damon Salvatore's arms.

* * *

**Tweehee, pwease review if you liked it or not! I just had to put this in. Oh, and to be completely honest, some parts in Nightfall actually made my eyes water! Once I even remembering actually start to _cry_ and thankfully my mom didn't see me, she would've made me go to therapy or something... Pffft. Parents.**

**Also! I have a fic called "How To Annoy VD Characters" and so, pwease check it out! I only have one chappie up... but it's Ten ways to annoy Damon. Hahaha. Please review, they make me smile! :)**


End file.
